


Dominion over all

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Blake just needs to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominion over all

Blake was on his knees, Avon's softened cock in his mouth, a plug up his arse, his cock straining in the leather string crisscrossing it.

Avon stroked his hair, murmuring softly in a breathless voice.

Satisfaction spread through him like warm honey, heightening his arousal. Avon took a step back and his cock slipped out of Blake's mouth. He immediately missed the heaviness on his tongue and the hot flesh filling his mouth. But still, at least the taste of Avon's come still lingered.

Avon sighted, staggered back, and sat heavily on the bed. "Show me your arse."

Blake's breath hitched in his throat and his cock twitched, spurting pre-come. "Y-yes, Master." He shuffled around and lowered his forehead to the ground, showing Avon his obscenely stretched arsehole.

"You like having your cunt stuffed, don't you, slut?"

Blake lifted his arse higher and moaned in response.

"Do you want to come?"

"Please." His breath came faster and he swore that his cock swelled even more from excitement. "Please, Master, let your cunt-boy come."

"Just my cunt-boy?"

"No, Master. Your whore, too. Your slut, pussy, fuck toy, slave." As he spoke the degrading words in a high desperate voice, he felt the tightness in his chest loosen. This was freedom, freedom from responsibility, morality, expectations. He could wallow in filth and no one could blame him. "You may do anything you like with me. Fuck me, piss on me, whore me out."

"Turn around, whore."

Blake moved slowly, afraid that a sudden movement will send him over the edge.

"Worship my boots."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath—he mustn't come. When he got himself under control, he leaned down and mouthed the tip of his right boot, licking the clean, smooth leather. He moved up slowly, kissing, licking, and sucking, the taste of warm leather filling his mouth. He moaned against the leather, his hips fucking the air, his arsehole tightening around the plug. It wasn't enough, not remotely enough and frustration tinged his need.

Avon touched his hair, smoothing back the curls from his forehead. "Look at you. You're nothing but a filthy degenerate. You'd spread your legs for anyone, wouldn't you? Let anyone fuck your arse and your mouth. You'd suck up Travis's cock if he put it in front of you, wouldn't you?"

Blake's face heats and he presses his mouth against the leather to stifle a moan of desperation. He would, oh, he would. He'd suck it and be grateful. That's how much of a slut he was.

Avon tugged his head back and slapped his face. "Answer me!"

"Yes, Master. I'd love it. I'd suck Travis's cock and beg him to fuck me. I'd be his slave."

"You're disgusting." Avon sneered at him and pushed him away. "Lean over the desk. Perverts like you need to be punished."

Blake's chest was heaving and his throat was dry. He scrambled to his feet, trembling with fear and anticipation. He leaned over the desk and clenched the edges, feeling vulnerable and aroused beyond belief.

The first touch of Avon's belt hit him across the thighs and he cried out in surprised pain. Avon spared nothing; the second one was even worse. Each stroke of the leather brought pain and pleasure and humiliation. He fought his nature, fought to keep still, to keep quiet, but soon his arse was hot and heavy with pain and he was moaning, louder and louder, hips moving to meet the belt.

This was who he was, who he would be if only it was allowed. But it wasn't.

"Please!" he sobbed, tears and sweat stinging his eyes. "Oh, please, Master, I beg you, let me come! Anything! Just let me come!"

The strokes stopped and he sobbed louder, the edges of the desk digging painfully into his palms. Then Avon touches the plug in his arse and twisted.

"Come for me now!"

That was all it took. His mind went blank as he grunted out his pleasure, hips pushing back to grind the plug into his arse. He was nothing more than an animal in heat.

He collapsed on the desk, his body covered in sweat, shaking and exhausted, his arse burning.

Avon slapped his arse and he jerked in surprise. "Get your arse into bed."

"Y-yes, Master." It took him a moment to gather himself together, then he stumbled into bed, collapsing atop of the covers. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep, tired and happy.


End file.
